Les 5 Sommet
by Maitresse Pyro Panda
Summary: Mathieu vivait tranquillement grâce à son émission mais sa vie bascula le jour où ses personnalités découvrent qu'elles possèdent des pouvoirs. Mais ce n'est pas pas tout, Mathieu découvre qu'il a un pire ennemi ...


Les 5 Sommet

 **Bonsoir ! Je suis Maitresse Panda ! Ha Ha !**

 **Désolé pour ce court moment d'absence (je ne compte pas la fanfiction ''Why'' vu que c'est juste l'ancienne fanfiction ''Pourquoi ?'') Aller, trêve de bavardage, Aujourd'hui on chantera japonais avec Maître Panda, vous êtes prêts ? De toute façon je m'en fous du moment que j'écris. ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Lors d'un tournage d'un épisode de SLG, le Geek se sentait comme autre pars … Dans le royaume Hyrule*.

\- Geek lâche-moi ce jeu !

\- Attend, je suis en train de récupérer la Master Sword !

\- Je t'ai dit de venir maintenant !

\- Mais …

\- Tout de suite !

Le Geek vint avec une tête triste. Il voulait cette Master Sword pour sauver son royaume. Il prit son micro et le fixa longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'il ''cru'' voir la Master Sword.

\- A quel moment t'as ramené une Master Sword.

\- Une Master Sword ?

Il regarda Mathieu puis dans sa main, il cru rêver. Elle était là dans sa main, l'épée tant désiré par la petite victime.

\- Qu'es que j'ai fait … C'est pas possible !

Il commença à ''jouer'' avec puis il la posa. Il se demanda où était son micro. Mathieu qui s'était retourné entre temps, lui demanda de se préparer, le Geek lui répondit avec une forte hésitation, qu'il ne possédait plus son micro. Alors que Mathieu lui criait dessus, il pleura. La Master Sword qui était devant lui, retrouva sa forme sa forme d'origine, un micro.

\- Il … Il est là …

\- Le micro était la Master Sword … Qu'es que t'as foutu ?!

\- J 'en sais rien … Je te le promets …

\- Aller viens je vais te le mettre.

\- Merci …

Le Patron entra dans la salle quand Mathieu avait sa main dans le T-shirt du Geek. Il les regarda, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Mathieu le regarda honteux et le Geek lui rougissait et voulu s'enterrer dans un trou loin de lui.

\- Alors comme ça on joue sans moi, c'est pas bien.

Il riait de sa voix rauque pendant que le Geek avait réussi à s'éloigner de Mathieu rapidement.

\- C'est … On faisait pas ça …

\- Mais oui je te crois gamin mais oui …

\- C'est vrai ?

\- …

\- Patron ?

Il le regarda longuement, le Patron s'approcha de lui et lui susurra à l'oreille de sa voix la plus rauque et effrayante.

\- Peut-être gamin. Peut-être.

Le Patron retourna dans sa chambre en riant. Mathieu se demanda ce qu'il allait faire pendant que le Geek pleurait par peur. Il parla de petite voix timide.

\- Il … Il va dire n'importe quoi. J'en … J'en suis sûr.

Mathieu s'approcha de lui pour le réconforter. Après quelque minute de câlin, Mathieu appela les autres pour commençais le tournage.

Le lendemain matin, ils recommencèrent le tournage.

\- C'est l'heure de la pause.

\- Je vais faire le café !

\- Merci Panda !

\- Dans la cuisine, il commença à chanter.

 **\- Pappapparap-papaparapa.**

 **Kemuru jouki Kensou no me.**

 **Pappapparap-papaparapa.**

 **Koko de toujou pinchi hittaa.**

 **Pappapparap-papaparapa.**

 **Are wa kitto panda hiiroo.**

 **Pappapparap-papaparapa.**

 **Saraba otobi satsujin rainaa*.**

Maître Panda, tasse à la main (on dirait une fable), se retourna et vu ses compagnons comme figeaient. Il s'approcha d'eux et se demanda si cela était une blague de leur par. Pour vérifier cette hypothèse, il voulu enlever les lunettes du Patron mais il hésita. Après quelque seconde d'hésitation, il se décida à les enlever quand une main ferme et froide l'arrêta net près du nez du Patron.

\- Qu'es que tu fais gamin ?!

\- Je … Lâche-moi !

Il le lâcha et se retourna et vu les autres toujours figeaient.

\- Qu'es qui c'est passé gamin ?

\- J'en sais rien, je chantais pendant que je faisais dès que j'avais fini, je me suis retourné pour vous le ramener quand je vous ai vu comme ça.

\- Même moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi je peux encore bouger ?

\- Je … J'en sais rien.

\- Réfléchit gamin !

\- …

Il se mit à se concentrer. Il se souvint qu'il avait chanté, qu'il faisait le café, qu'il avait hésité.

\- Gamin ! Gamin répond putain !

Le Panda sortit de son ''palais mental''* lorsque le Patron le gifla.

\- Aïe !

\- Putain gamin ! Ça fait 10 min que tu parlais plus. Il t'arrive quoi ?

\- Désolé. Je pense que j'ai trouvé.

Il s'approcha de Mathieu et toucha son épaule mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Je comprends pas …

\- Quoi ?

\- Bas, tu as pu bouger quand je t'ai effleuré. Donc j'ai pensé que cela pourrait le refaire bouger.

\- Fais chier …

\- Attends j'ai peut-être une idée.

Maître Panda se mit à chanter.

 **\- Atama gonashi no kijou no kuuron**

 **Kubi kara shita ga kuuchuu bukai**

 **Namari de tsumugu shourai sekkei**

 **Ronsou no fantaji !***

Le Patron qui ne comprenais pas pourquoi il chantait, se retourna et vit Mathieu et les autres commençais à bouger. Le Panda s'arrêta et sourit.

\- Vous bougez !

\- Comment ça on … Aïe !

\- Ça va gamin ?

\- J'ai comme des courbature mais je comprends pas ce que tu veux par ''Vous bougez ! ''.

\- Et bien vous étiez figés.

\- Quoi ?!

Le Panda leur expliqua quand il s'était mis à chanter pendant qu'il faisait le café, ils étaient figés. Le Geek lui posa la question de comment avais-t-il fait pour qu'ils redeviennent comme avant, il lui répondit qu'il avait fait l'hypothèse que s'il chantait à nouveau, ils n'allaient plus être figés. Le Patron entendit toquer plusieurs fois à la porte. C'était de petits coups pour que les autres ni prêtaient attention, il en déduit donc que c'était une femme. Quand il ouvra la porte, il vu une jeune femme dans la fleur de l'âge en chemisier noir portant une jupe et des talons de la même couleur. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, l'un comme l'autre, ils crurent qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours alors que c'était leur première rencontre.

\- Bonjour ! Nous voulons voir votre Maître, Monsieur Sommet.

\- De une ce n'est pas mon maître, de deux qui ''vous'' ? Et tu me plais bien toi, ça te dit de venir avec moi se coir, on va bien se marrer.

Le Patron essaya de la plaquer contre un mur mais il se prit un coup dans les burnes qui le fit s'agenouillait de douleur. Après lui avoir fait un sourire sadique, la jeune femme lui posa une dernière fois sa question.

\- Où est Mathieu Sommet.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver pour avoir une réponse gamine.

Le Patron se prit un léger coup dans la nuque. Il se réveilla quelque minute plus tard, il se leva avec difficulté et entra dans le salon où se trouvaient le Panda, le Geek et le Hippie à genou. Il entendit un petit gémissement de douleur venant de Mathieu attachait à une chaise. Il venait de se faire gifler par celle qui l'avait mis à terre quelque minute auparavant.

\- Ma patience à des limites Sommet ! Qui sont-ils et d'où viennent-il ?!

\- Ce sont mes personnalités ! Et s'il vous plaît arrêter de me gifler, ça fait horriblement mal !

Elle ne l'écouta et lui mit une énorme gifle. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues douces de Mathieu. Le Patron essaya de retenir la deuxième gifle qui arrivait mais il se prit une deuxième fois un coup là où ça fait mal. Le Hippie essaya à son tour et cette fois-ci, la jeune femme qui reçu La fumée du camé en pleine face, s'endormie. Le Panda détacha Mathieu et attacha solidement celle qui s'était endormie. Sur le moment, personne ne se demandait comment s'était-elle endormie.

\- Qu'es qu'elle te voulait gamin ?

Toujours en pleurant, Mathieu parla d'une voix aigue semblable à la voix de la victime de SLG.

\- Et … Et bien quand elle est arrivée, elle m'attacha et mit à terre les autres avec un flingue braqué sur ma tempe. Puis elle commença à me torturer.

\- A te donner des gifles …

\- Oui mais ça fait super mal ! Elle me demandait qui vous étiez, d'où vous veniez.

\- …

Le Patron commença à la fouiller pour chercher des choses qui pourraient donner son identité. Il trouva une carte de visite appartenant à une compagnie. Sur celle-ci, des lettres étaient effacées.

\- WT compagnie. Une lettre est effacée Mathieu.

Le téléphone de Mathieu sonna ce qui réveilla la femme endormie qui reçu un coup violent sur sa tête. Elle tomba à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. Le Geek lui avait mis un coup énorme grâce à une poêle (à poil … désolé). Mathieu répondit à son téléphone à l'autre bout ce trouvait une amie d'enfance, Melinda* …

\- Oui, allo ? Melinda !

\- Faut qu'on parle, c'est important. Rejoins-moi vers le bar du visiteur.

\- Ok mais pourquoi ?

\- Pas maintenant et ramène les !

\- Comment ?

Elle lui raccrocha au nez. Quand ses personnalités été nés, il avait perdu contact avec elle. Ils se préparèrent et laissèrent leur ''prisonnière'' toujours attaché à la chaise. Après une marche rapide, ils arrivèrent au bar du visiteur. Melinda les attendait dans une rues pas très loin. Quand Mathieu la revue, il ne la reconnue pas du 1er coup. Quand ils étaient au lycée, elle était brune avec des reflets blonds. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu océan, elle petite et timide. (Bon si j'étais le Patron, je dirais que niveau poitrine … C'était plat) Alors que ce jour-là à ce moment précis, elle était brune sans aucun reflet. Ces yeux était bleu et froid sans plus ni moins. Elle était devenue grande. (Niveau poitrine c'est … Gros)

\- Melinda ?

\- Mathieu, tu es en danger …

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Pour me le dire ça se passe dans les reviews ^^ !**

 **C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

 **Bye Bye**

 **PS : C'est l'heure des petites références ^^**

 *** : Le monde de Zelda**

 *** : Refrain de Panda Héro et je vous donne la traduction :**

 **Papapala, papapala**

 **Tout en inhalent de la fumée, oui, il avait de l'animosité dans ces yeux**

 **Papapala, papapala**

 **Maintenant sur la base, voici notre batteur**

 **Papapala, papapala**

 **Sans aucun doute, c'est notre Panda héro**

 **Papapala, papapala**

 **Le chemin vers la doublure d'antan est si long**

 *** : Référence à la série ''Sherlock''**

 *** : Début du couplet 1 et je vous donne la traduction :**

 **Les théories irréalisables sur lesquelles je m'obstine**

 **Se brisent lorsqu'elles descendent plus bas que ma tête**

 **Mon prochain plan se tissera dans du plomb**

 **Un fantasme controversé !**

 *** : J'ai utilisé ce nom en référence à la toute (j'ai bien toute) première vidéo de Mathieu Sommet du nom de l'audience. Le lien : watch?v=c4bVDXltrsI**

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour les points bon je vous laisse**


End file.
